Horizontally disposed header panels, for example, are interconnected with vertically disposed posts by bolts, screws, and rivots. Of course, such interconnecting means is satisfactory as a structural device but ordinarily requires substantial assembly time and in many instances these structures are not readily disjointable.
A support post structurally similar in many respects to the post forming a part of this invention is dislcosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 852,945 filed Nov. 18, 1977, which is a continuation of U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 685,519 filed May 12, 1976, owned by the assignee of this invention and now abandoned.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 870,847 filed Jan. 19, 1978, also owned by the assignee of this invention, discloses disjointable coupling means for interconnecting horizontally disposed header and base panels to vertically disposed corner posts.
According to this invention, in one form, a support strip forming a part of a corner post is provided with a plurality of outwardly and upwardly projecting support tabs and at least one outwardly projecting locking tab all of which are arranged to be inserted into a plurality of support apertures and at least one locking aperture formed in a support panel disposed in flat face contacting relation with the support strip so as to form a disjointable interlock between a header panel to which the support panel is affixed and a vertical post formed in part by the support strip. The support strip is interconnected with a corner strip via a junction strip and the support panel is interconnected with the end edge of the header panel through an inwardly offset junction panel and a double back end panel so that a sturdy braced interconnection is formed. Since the support strips and associated junction and corner strips are parts of a corner post, duplicate parts are fixed in position in generally normal relation with respect to similar structure which affords disjointable connecting means for a second header panel disposed in substantially normal relationship with the first header panel.
By the invention substantial stability is achieved in a disjointable structure and exposed panel edges are either covered or disposed in inaccessible dispositions.